One Day to Remember
by Andromeda feat Arianadez
Summary: Sepertinya Ciel mendatangi Switzerland pada waktu yang tidak tepat. Namun, Elizabeth mampu membuka hatinya.


**One Day to Remember**

 **Oleh: CieLizzy**

 **Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji by Yana Toboso**

 **Kami tidak mengambil keuntungan materil dari fanfiksi ini**

 **Prompt: Hujan badai, salju, kamar**

 **Note: Ciel Phantomhive 19 y.o & Elizabeth Midford 17 y.o**

 **.**

 **.**

Sejauh ini, perjalanan Ciel menuju Switzerland bisa dibilang cukup lancar. Setelah turun dari pesawat di bandara Internasional Zurich, Ciel memilih destinasi wisata menuju Zermatt. Sebenarnya dia tidak ke sini untuk bersenang-senang. Ada beberapa misi kecil yang ingin dia selesaikan. Ah, misi. Bukan, tentu saja bukan misi sungguhan. Katakanlah, ini adalah misi pribadi untuk mengisi liburan.

Ciel tahu jika saat ini adalah musim dingin, tapi dia tidak pernah menyangka jika udara di daerah ini akan begitu dingin. Padahal dia sudah mengenakan pakaian rangkap empat dan syal, ditambah dengan sarung tangan dan topi rajutan. Namun, semua itu belum mampu melindungi tubuhnya dari terpaan cuaca. Ciel menyesal tidak membawa jaket ganda.

Sudah menjelang sore saat Ciel tiba di distrik Visp, _canton_ Valais. Sayangnya Ciel datang ke sini sendiri, sehingga dia belum menemukan tempat untuk bermalam. Hujan deras yang merintik sejak tadi belum juga berhenti. Ciel khawatir jika nanti malam akan terjadi hujan badai.

Karena kedinginan, Ciel mulai menginginkan makanan dan minuman yang hangat.

Sebuah restoran kecil dan sederhana menarik perhatian Ciel. Tidak banyak wisatawan yang mengunjunginya, tapi Ciel memutuskan untuk membeli makanan di tempat itu. Dia memang bukan orang yang menyukai keramaian, sehingga tempat yang sepi sangatlah cocok dengan kepribadiannya yang cenderung tenang.

Seorang pelayan wanita menghampiri meja Ciel.

"Apa yang ingin Anda pesan? Cokelat panas? _Fondue_? _Bernese Platter_? _Raclette_? Atau makanan khas lainnya?"

Untuk sejenak Ciel tidak dapat mengalihkan pandangan. Wanita tadi berbicara memakai Bahasa Jerman secara formal sehingga terkesan kaku, tapi aksen yang Ciel tangkap jelas berbeda.

"Tunggu sebentar. Apakah kau pernah tinggal di London?" Ciel bertanya memakai Bahasa Inggris.

Wanita tadi tampak terkejut. "Ba-bagaimana Anda bisa tahu?"

Ciel tersenyum. "Tidak terlalu sulit jika kau tinggal cukup lama di Inggris."

"Sudah lama aku tidak mengunjungi London." Wanita tadi akhirnya berbicara memakai Bahasa Inggris.

"Apakah di sini ada teh?"

"Kau tidak ingin mencoba cokelat panas?"

Ciel menggeleng. "Tidak, aku lebih suka meminum teh."

"Kupikir kau ke sini karena ingin mencicipinya." Wanita itu tersenyum malu-malu. "Kau memang kelihatan seperti orang Inggris tulen."

Ciel tertawa singkat. "Tapi untuk makanan, aku ingin memakan _Raclette_."

Si wanita menghela napas. "Sebenarnya, di sini tidak disediakan teh. Tapi karena aku juga ingin melestarikan budaya orang Inggris, aku selalu meminumnya setiap hari."

"Tipikal wanita Inggris tulen."

Tawa melebur dari keduanya tanpa bisa ditahan.

Sementara si wanita membuat teh, Ciel merasa penasaran untuk mengetahui lebih lanjut tentang wanita tersebut. Menemukan seseorang dengan asal yang sama di negara asing adalah sebuah kebetulan yang menarik.

"Oh, iya. Siapa namamu, _Lady_?"

"Namaku Elizabeth Midford. Siapa namamu, Tuan Muda?"

"Ciel Phantomhive."

"Aku merasa sedang berbicara dengan seorang bangsawan." Wanita tadi tertawa lagi.

"Inggris zaman dulu memang menarik untuk dipelajari."

"Yeah. Aku pernah belajar sejarah Inggris abad pertengahan dan itu sangat menyenangkan."

Elizabeth membawa nampan berisi sepiring _Raclette_ dan satu cangkir teh yang masih mengepul.

"Terima kasih, Eliza—"

"—Lizzy," Elizabeth memotong cepat, "aku biasa dipanggil dengan nama Lizzy, lebih mudah diucapkan."

"Baiklah."

Ciel menghirup tehnya. Harum sekali ternyata. Dia lalu mencoba satu sesapan. Ah, sungguh nikmat rasanya.

"Teh Ceylon, ya?"

"Aku tidak akan heran jika kau langsung mengetahuinya."

Elizabeth kini duduk di hadapan Ciel. "Akan kutemani."

"Terima kasih."

Ciel mulai memakan _Raclette_ dengan santai. "Kau pekerja _full-time_ di sini? Kelihatannya restoran ini cukup sepi. Eh, bukan bermaksud menyinggungmu, ya."

"Tidak apa-apa kok. Ini restoran milik orang tuaku, aku hanya melanjutkan untuk mengelolanya. Di sore hari memang sepi. Malam biasanya yang lebih ramai."

"Lalu, di mana orang tuamu?"

"Mereka berada di restoran pusat. Sebenarnya, restoran ini hanyalah cabang. Makanya restoran ini kecil."

"Sejak kapan kau tinggal di sini?"

"Sejak kapan, ya? Hmm, sejak tiga tahun yang lalu. Orang tuaku mengajakku untuk pindah rumah ke sini dan mulai membuka restoran. Jadi, aku melanjutkan pendidikanku di sini. Tidak terlalu buruk, tapi akhir-akhir ini aku sering merindukan suasana London."

"Begitu, ya?"

"Begitulah. Kau ke sini ingin berkunjung ke mana?"

"Aku ingin mendaki Puncak Matterhorn. Aku ingin melukis pemandangan di sana."

"Hanya itu? Kau tidak tertarik ke Zurich atau ke Jenewa?"

Ciel tertawa. "Aku bukan orang yang sangat terpelajar, Lizzy."

Hujan turun lebih deras lagi. Suara kilat menyambar berulang. Tidak terasa ini sudah malam. Ciel tidak menyangka jika waktu akan berjalan begitu cepat. Mengobrol dengan Elizabeth terasa menyenangkan, padahal Ciel bukanlah orang yang senang menghabiskan waktu bersama orang lain. Namun, entah mengapa Ciel merasa nyaman saat bersamanya.

"Kelihatannya di luar sedang terjadi hujan badai," Elizabeth tiba-tiba berbicara.

Ciel merapatkan jaketnya. Dia mulai mengantuk karena kelelahan. "Aku ingin menyewa kamar, tapi aku tidak tahu-menahu tentang daerah di sini. Apakah kau bisa memberitahuku di mana tempat untuk menyewa kamar?"

"Kau bisa menginap di sini."

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja. Di sini ada beberapa kamar kosong yang dapat kausewa. Kami biasa menyewakannya kepada turis. Besok pagi kau bisa berangkat."

Tidak ada pilihan lain. Daripada dia terkena flu atau demam, menerima tawaran menginap adalah hal yang lumayan.

Ciel mengangkat tas hitam berisi pakaian, lalu mengikuti Elizabeth yang menunjukkan jalan menuju kamar.

"Semoga kau dapat tidur dengan nyenyak," kata Elizabeth saat tiba di depan pintu kamar.

"Terima kasih, Lizzy."

Dengan begitu, Ciel segera merebahkan diri di atas kasur. Entah mengapa hari ini dia melalui semuanya dengan begitu mudah. Dia memang merasa letih, tapi sulit rasanya tertidur di tempat asing.

Ciel membongkar tas. Dia kemudian berganti pakaian yang lebih hangat. Setelah merasa lebih baik, Ciel mengeluarkan buku sketsa dan mulai menggambar. Sebagai mahasiswa jurusan seni yang menggemari lukisan, mengamati keadaan sekitar sangat membantu untuk mencari ide. Ngomong-ngomong, Ciel sangat terkesan dengan tempat ini. Walaupun kecil dan sederhana, tetapi kebersihannya patut diapresiasi. Mungkin ini akibat dari tidak adanya kendaraan bermotor di Zermatt, demi mencegah polusi udara.

Ketika tangannya sudah terasa pegal karena terlalu lama memegang pensil, barulah Ciel berbaring dan memejamkan mata.

Keesokan harinya, cuaca tidak lantas menjadi lebih baik. Malah semakin bertambah buruk. Kata Lizzy, sejak pukul tiga dini hari, salju mulai turun.

Ciel melihat ke luar melalui jendela. Atap rumah penduduk di sekitar restoran dipenuhi dengan salju, seperti jamur buatan yang tumbuh mendadak dalam lautan serbuk kayu. Ah, jalanan pastilah licin. Ciel menduga bahwa rencananya hari ini akan gagal.

"Sepertinya kau tidak bisa mendaki ke Puncak Matterhorn karena cuaca buruk."

"Menurutmu? Lalu bagaimana dengan rencanaku? Aku tidak ingin pulang dengan tangan kosong."

Elizabeth tertawa melihat Ciel yang mulai panik. "Kau ingin ke sana karena ingin melukis pemandangannya, kan?"

Ciel mengangguk.

"Aku tahu sebuah tempat yang bisa kau gunakan untuk melukis."

"Tidak perlu mendaki ke sana?"

"Tidak. Pemandangannya mungkin akan berbeda, tapi sama-sama indah. Ini adalah jalan yang lebih mudah daripada mendaki di tengah salju. Benar, kan?"

"Kau benar. Tapi kalau kau mengantarku, bagaimana dengan restorannya?"

"Ini masih pagi, Ciel. Tidak akan ada turis yang ke sini sepagi ini." Elizabeth kemudian mengedip ke arah Ciel.

Selama beberapa detik, Ciel tidak dapat mengalihkan pandangan. Dia sangat suka dengan cara Elizabeth memanggil namanya, seolah-olah mereka berdua adalah teman masa kecil yang berjumpa kembali.

Ternyata Elizabeth mengajak Ciel menuju menara yang ada di seberang kota Zermatt. Dari menara itu, tampaklah pemandangan Pegunungan Alpen yang sangat menakjubkan. Puncak yang terselimuti salju, dengan sinar matahari yang malu-malu.

Selama kurang lebih lima jam, Ciel mengubah kanvas khusus berwarna putih bersih yang dibawanya menjadi sebuah lukisan yang indah. Kota kecil Zermatt dengan latar belakang Pegunungan Alpen tertuang dengan rapi di dalamnya. Detail perumahan yang menyala karena lampu sengaja dihidupkan sebab keadaan gelap terlihat nyata. Elizabeth tidak berani mengganggu selama Ciel bekerja.

Saat Ciel memberi sentuhan terakhir pada lukisan tersebut, Elizabeth bertepuk tangan dengan gembira.

Ciel tersenyum. "Ya ampun, ini bukan pertunjukan konser."

"Ternyata melihat orang melukis itu menyenangkan."

Ciel ikut mengagumi hasil lukisannya.

"Terima kasih sudah mau menemaniku, Lizzy," ucap Ciel dengan tulus.

"Bukan hal yang besar. Kau akan segera kembali?" Elizabeth bertanya ketika dia melihat Ciel yang mengemasi peralatan lukisanya.

"Visaku hampir berakhir, dan maaf, aku tidak bisa menginap untuk malam ini. Aku harus tiba di bandara nanti malam."

Elizabeth tampak murung mendengarnya, tetapi Ciel juga tidak dapat menghiburnya lebih jauh. Mereka berdua kembali ke restoran. Sesudah Ciel membereskan kamar dan menyantap makan siang, dia berpamitan.

"Senang bisa mengenalmu, Lizzy."

"Aku juga."

Ciel mengeluarkan selembar kertas sketsa. Restoran milik Elizabeth-lah yang tadi malam dia gambar. "Untukmu."

Elizabeth menerimanya dengan gembira. "Terima kasih, Ciel."

Karena terlalu gembira, Elizabeth tidak sadar jika tengannya bergerak memeluk Ciel. Ciel tentu saja terkejut, tapi sedetik kemudian dia tersenyum. Pikirannya kembali mengingat percakapan hangatnya dengan Elizabeth kemarin sore. Selama ini, sungguh jarang Ciel merasa senang bersama seseorang, apalagi seorang wanita. Namun, Elizabeth telah berhasil membuat hati Ciel terbuka.

"Ma-maf." Elizabeth buru-buru melepas pelukannya.

"Tidak masalah," Ciel membalas sambil lalu.

Elizabeth kemudian mengamati sketsa tersebut dengan teliti. Elizabeth tentu paham bahwa nomor ponsel yang dibubuhkan di pojok sketsa memiliki makna tersendiri.

"Kapan kau akan ke London?" tanya Ciel sambil mengedip nakal.

Elizabeth tidak menjawab, malah tersenyum lebar, sebab dia mengerti bahwa itu adalah ajakan untuk kencan.[]

 **Wed—27th June, 2018**


End file.
